<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything Stays by LyricsLoveAndBooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557339">Everything Stays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsLoveAndBooks/pseuds/LyricsLoveAndBooks'>LyricsLoveAndBooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Single Parents, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsLoveAndBooks/pseuds/LyricsLoveAndBooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The group ends up in the Garrison Ruins, and Wild gets a memory of his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything Stays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some notes: I went with most canon type for each heros parents or lack thereof. </p>
<p>They will talk about parents and very lightly about how they passed. If this hurts you please be safe and skip this work. </p>
<p>Wild can't read, neither can Hyrule. Why? Because I like this headcanon and it was plot helpful. I've done a past work about Four helping Wild read but you don't have to read it to understand this one. </p>
<p>Anyways, Enjoy! Not beta like always. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they warp this time, they're dropped right into Wild's Hyrule, in ruins as always. It takes just a moment for Wild to focus enough to hear the slate tick, noting it's back online. Of course he's excited, back home at least for a bit, he has the option to see the few people here who care about him. </p>
<p>Then when Wild takes a real moment to do a headcount, he sees they're in the garrison ruins. He frowns, he'd stayed away from this during his mission due to the gaurdian stalker. He hasn't really been inside the ruins, and he watches as the other heros go to look into the small stone buildings, wind finding an unopened chest and staring at Wild for permission to open it. </p>
<p>"Go ahead, I have no idea what's in any of these to be honest." He shrugged as he ran his hand over the smooth stone. Sky followed him and Wind into one of the buildings, the rest breaking into groups to search for more treasures.</p>
<p>"Silver rupee! Hahaha suckers!" Wind holds up his spoils with his toungue out. </p>
<p>Wild smiled brightly at him, before he turned and caught a piece of tapestry in his line of sight, he squinted at it, trying to figure out what it depicted. When his mind started racing and he blanked out at the same time he already knew what was going on. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Link's father stood in the corner, writing feverishly into a pile of papers. He looks on edge as he pulls at his dark, cropped hair, the color matched to his neatly trimmed beard. When he hears a knock he turns to a Woman and a small boy.  A younger Link took off from the doorway sprinting to him, "there's my little man!" He picked him up and swung him around. </p>
<p>Link's young, 5 or 6, only a couple weeks until he pulls the sword. He turns back to his mom, cradling a small swaddled child. "Ah yes my two princesses are here as well. It's wonderful to see you my love." He kisses the woman and Link gags from his arms. </p>
<p>"Ah boy, it's love like that that made it possible for you to be here! One day you'll love yourself a sweetheart just like your mother." </p>
<p>"Don't be that way Thomas, you know he is still young. Little Link here has plenty of time." Links mother is beautiful. Her hair is long as Zelda's, a soft blonde. Her eyes are blue, her face perfectly clean and kind. She looks at each of them with love.</p>
<p>"Gross dad! Besides girls are yucky! I'm gonna be a strong knight like you one day. Gonna protect Hyrule and I'll be a royal knight like you! I do the sword trials next month." Link's young voice is smiling through the whole ordeal. </p>
<p>"That's great Link. I can't wait until you can teach Aryll how to handle a sword." His father gushed proudly. "Have you kept up with your training?" His father's hands go to the side table as he tucks the papers away. A small box is placed on top of the mess of words. The vision goes blurry as he watches his father pushes the large drawer closed. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"-ild, Wild, Link!" Sky's voice barely registers in his ears as he looks at the end table in this room. It's the same one, same dark wood. </p>
<p>He rips himself out of Sky's hold, Wind looks on worriedly as he pulls the drawer out with such force it falls to the floor, the old wood busting apart on impact. Wilds on the ground in an instant, pulling paper and a box from the mess. </p>
<p>"Wild, what is it? Talk to us." Sky's voice is soft as he sits himself near the other hero.  Wilds hands are shaking as he sees his father's handwriting, the little box unopened held tightly in both of his hands. His name, his birth name, "Link" written in his mother's smooth and gorgeous handwriting makes his brain go slack. </p>
<p>"My parents. This was my dad's room in the garrison." Tears are gathered in the corners of his eyes. Wind takes the box gently from his hands, carefully setting it aside as he helps Wild pick up the papers. Wind can't read Wilds' Hylain, different timelines appernently. Sky can barely, most of the words completely lost to the supposed thousands of years. </p>
<p>But Sky can recognize his own name, he sees it on a lot of the papers, "Link" is written different on the letters than the box. Some of the letters are scribbled like a child's handwriting, and oh. That's a sad thought. Letters written to and from Link, a child, to a knight in the garrison. A father he never gets to see, even before the sword. </p>
<p>"I can't- I can't read." Wild admits as he holds the papers too tight in his hands, "Twilight! Twilight can read!" He stands to go find his mentor in one of the other buildings. Winds arm shoots up to grab him, "Are you sure that's really a good idea, you're still pretty shaken up. Why don't we calm down first? Otherwise you're going to tear your papers up." </p>
<p>Sky nods, really he should be saying this. Winds too young to play therapist for any of them, but he's so good at talking them down. Must be something to do with having to help raise his sister. </p>
<p>"It's my Dad!" Wild nearly yelled, and Sky could hear at least some of the others approaching. "You don't understand!" </p>
<p>Wind reached up to gently take the papers from Wild's hands, "We're probably some of the only ones who will understand. Think about it Wild, my parents aren't around anymore, I carry my Dad's letters with my sisters. Lets calm down." </p>
<p>Wild thinks and his anger softens, he lets himself be pulled down, arms wrapping around Wind, "I'm sorry." </p>
<p>"Me too."</p>
<p>Sky reaches over to them and puts his hand on Winds shoulder. His ears perk up, and he turns to see Twilight standing behind him, flanked by Warriors and Legend. When Twilight take a step towards the shaking boys, he shakes his head, pulling away from the two younger heroes, he picks up a few papers and pulls the others away from the grieving boys. He Huddles them a little more ways away to give them privacy, a few ruins down behind a stone wall.</p>
<p>Twilight looks at him, expectant, already holding his hand out for the papers in Sky's hand. </p>
<p>"He got a memory of his parents. It was his dad's room in the garrison. He must've remembered the desk because he went straight to it and pulled these out." Sky took a deep breath, "It must be letters from his dad. I can recognize "Link" but not much else." </p>
<p>Twilight's eyes scanned over the papers, heart caught in his throat. Legend's gaze softened a touch as he looked over Twilight's shoulder. </p>
<p>Warriors continued to look at Sky, and he realized what he left out, "Winds comforting him. He's got letters from his dad too." </p>
<p>Legend sighed, "Another thing for the Hero's spirit to share. Orphans, the lot of us." </p>
<p>Sky's face fell, "What? All of you?" </p>
<p>Warriors shook his head, "My mom is still alive but my dad was a deadbeat. No clue who or where he is. Don't care either." </p>
<p>Twilight stops reading for a moment, "my mom died while giving birth and my dad drank himself to death. I was raised by Illia-my friend's- parents."</p>
<p>Legend nodded, "My dad died before my adventure and I was raised by my uncle. I don't really remember him." </p>
<p>No one mentioned the lack of mother. Sky felt himself go heavy with guilt. </p>
<p>"My dad went missing on his loftwing one day. My mom still thinks he's alive though." </p>
<p>"Hylia, what are you guys talking about?" Hyrule soft voice made each of them turn. The traveler and Four came around the back of the ruins, "Time saw Wild and Wind, so he sent us to find you guys while he handled them. Thought it would be easier than all of us." </p>
<p>Four looked at the papers, "Oh goddess what is that? Wild can't read, we should put it away." </p>
<p>"Wild found them. Letters from parents." Legend glared at Four, "besides, it wouldn't be our place to keep this from him." </p>
<p>Four worried at his bottom lip, "He just doesn't do the best with this stuff. He already feels bad that he can't read. He's gonna throw himself in a loop because he can't remember this either." </p>
<p>Hyrule tried to look over the papers, "I can't read either. It's kind of nice that he can have something like this from his Dad." </p>
<p>Legend's look of sympathy wasn't noticed, "It's hard to lose family. He'll be okay." </p>
<p>Four reached over and plucked one from Twilight's hands, "I can understand Wilds Hylain, for the most part. I've been helping him work on writing and reading. I can't imagine losing my Dad." </p>
<p>Twilight cringed lightly, thinking about the conversation they had JUST had. He knows at least a few of them still have raw feelings, how could they not?</p>
<p>Four seemed to notice the tension and he took a moment to look up, "What?"</p>
<p>When he was met with silence, the gears in his brain seemed to work and he gasped, "Fuck- I'm sorry. I didn't know. That's awful, I'm so sorry." A blush lightly creeps on his face. "My mom didn't want anything to do with me and I was raised by my father. I didn't even stop to think about how I've never met any of your parents. Hylia, she really likes to play with her pawns, right?" </p>
<p>Hyrule nodded from Fours side as he glanced over at the scribbled drawing on the bottom of one of the letters. No one pressed him when he didn't speak. Everyone had seen Hyrule's world, how empty and hurtful people could be there. How no one called to him. </p>
<p>Twilight turns when he hears footsteps, Wild is holding a large stack of papers, along with a small box. He sends a sad smile his way as he picks the paper back from Four, and pulls Wild away from the others, eyes still rimmed red. Four follows after a moment of hesitation when Wild eyes him and mouths something to him that the others miss.</p>
<p>Wind goes to the group, quiet as Time catches them up. "He's got memories of family. A mother, Father, and a younger sister. I think we all know where this is going." Most of the Links eyes were downcast. </p>
<p>"He's going to have Twilight and Four help him read the letters. Some of them are too damaged to read. Honestly it's a miracle any of them lasted. There was a box and he's still deciding if he's going to open it. It was his mother's handwriting." </p>
<p>Wind's voice was low, "He thinks the box's handwriting is his mom's. She wanted him to have it after he pulled the sword, but he never saw his family again. We think some of the letters are ones his dad couldn't send. Some are drawings from his sister."</p>
<p> Time has more in common with his written Hylain than Sky, obviously, as he's closer to his time. All of them feel the heavy weight in the air, the feeling of loss. Hyrule looks off where Twilight, Four, and Wild have started to set up camp nearby and he was towards them. </p>
<p>Four is reading off a sheet of paper, but stops when he sees Hyrule getting close enough to hear. Wild looks over to see why Four stopped reading, and he turned his gaze towards Hyrule aswell. </p>
<p>Twilight finished setting up the fire, his bed roll laid out next to Wild's as Four took up the opposite side. He looked at Hyrule, browl raised. </p>
<p>"I never, uhm, never met my parents." He shuffles on his feet as he makes eye contact with Wild, "Would it be okay... If I...?" He motioned down to the bedroll in his hands, itching to place it down next to Twilight. </p>
<p>"Of course." Wild nodded, "I would want the same. Just like learning about each other's Hyrules right?" </p>
<p>Four smiled, "This one is actually written by Wild to his Dad. It's about his 5th birthday and how he loved the sword his father got him. According to the next letter, your dad surprised you by stopping at your house the next day."</p>
<p>Four's eyes went beyond Twilight and Hyrule and Wild looked to see the rest of the group gathering around. Wind had letters in his hand. </p>
<p>"We could share stories if you'd like?" Sky pulled out his own stack of letters, "I keep the ones from my parents back home but I have a few from Sun and a few from Groose." </p>
<p>Legend pulled out a small book, "I write back and forth to Ravio and my uncle in this journal. I have a few funny stories from this in here." </p>
<p>The rest of the group pulled out odd ends of letters and trinkets from loved ones, as the sun went down and the fire crackled. Wild pulled out his cooking pot as he laughed at a letter from Warriors pile, and ex lover of some sort. He and and Wind read it out with warriors using a high pitched whiney voice, Wind playing the blue scarfed hero with a gravely tone. </p>
<p>As he served up dinner, Time read off words of love from Malon as she asked about each boy. Twilight laughed when she mentioned the 'farm boy strength' being needed next time they stopped by. </p>
<p>Wild's hands worried around the edge of the box as Sky set up for first watch. He motioned for Wild to sit with him after an hour and a half made it obvious he wasn't going to sleep just yet. </p>
<p>Sky looked down at the box fondly, "I think you should open it. It was meant for after you pulled the sword, but what's a hundred years later?" </p>
<p>Wild smiled when his hand found the lid and flipped the box open.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>